Applicant is aware of Godfrey U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,624 which discloses a vehicle mirror cleaning device employing spray jets to remove and clean obstructions from the mirror. Naigraw U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,004 discloses a rear view mirror cleaning system utilizing spray nozzles connected to cleaning fluid containers located behind the mirror. In Lapraire U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,647 and Prince U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,661 , there are described rear view mirror cleaning arrangements which both spray and wipe debris off of the surface of the mirror. Bergkvist U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,928 relates to a device for cleaning windshields, headlamp lenses, rear mirrors and other similiar surfaces of a vehicle.
The problem with the prior art is that generally there is no satisfactory way of sweeping the surface to be cleaned with pressurized cleaning fluid or pressurized air alone. The present invention is an improvement in the art by virtue of its ability to sweep the viewing surface clean and accomplishing this result by means which are simple and failure proof. It is believed that the present invention is a worthwhile advance in the art which is expected to be widely adopted.